


all i need is you

by rabbitsparty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitsparty/pseuds/rabbitsparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his worries, Minseok feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is you

_You've got nothing to worry about_ , Jongin tells himself. He knows he shouldn't worry but when he goes to Minseok's cubicle for lunch and sees Yifan standing over his desk looking at something on the computer, one of his hands on Minseok's thigh and the other resting on his shoulder, he can feel his heart beating faster as _what if's_ pop into his head because Minseok is just talking to him as though none of this weird for them.  
  
Leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms, Jongin looks down to the ground then he looks back up, clearing his throat. Both of them look towards his direction and when Minseok sees him standing there waiting, he does his signature gummy smile as Yifan stood up straight, Minseok getting out of his chair and walking over to him. He finds his hands and he looks so excited making Jongin feels like shit immediately.   
  
“Guess what, Jonginnie? We've got a new assignment!” Minseok exclaims. “Are you ready for lunch? I'll tell you more about it there.”   
  
“Congratulations, hyung. I'm proud of you.” Jongin says and he is; He hopes the smile he's giving him doesn't look fake.  
  
Minseok goes back over to his chair to grab his jacket and Yifan picks something up from his desk that looks like his phone, Minseok waving to Yifan.   
  
“When you get back from lunch, do you want to go over more of the designs together?” Yifan wonders.   
  
“Sure thing, Yifan.” Minseok says.   
  
When he's got his jacket on and they start to walk through the office, Minseok takes Jongin's hand into his and squeezes it. He can see that Minseok is excited about his new assignment, with Yifan assumingly, and Jongin is so proud of him and for the millionth time, Jongin tells himself he shouldn't worry. Things are great between them.   
  
  
  
They met six months ago when Yixing ( _the Zhang Yixing_ who was a part of a band from South Korea was preparing his solo album) flew to New York to film his music video and invited Minseok to come by and catch up. While on set he met Jongin, who was a back up dancer with one of his friends Sehun, and the first thing Jongin noticed was his gummy smile. Jongin started talking to him when they were on break and the director was talking to Yixing. He learned that Minseok was an architect at a big firm who lived here but met Yixing when he was an exchange student in China. Jongin didn't tell Minseok that he dropped out of high school to help out his family or that the agency he is signed to as a dancer barely gives him any work so he had to take on a job as a waitor at a bar. Instead he told him that he was an aspiring dancer who works at a bar on the side. Later in the conversation he found out that Minseok was 5 years older than him, just turning 28 two months before they met one another.   
  
Although Minseok seemed fine with dating someone younger, Jongin worries at times. Would people say anything about them? Jongin felt bad that he didn't have as many experiences that Minseok had and he didn't have a well-paying job like Minseok did. He had only dated three people – Jongin doesn't think that his girlfriend at age 14 really counts but Taemin says it does - where Minseok has been with more people. He fears that Minseok's friends look down upon him as if he wasn't on their level and even though they all seem to like Jongin, Minseok saying multiple times they invited him out to drinks with them, he can't help but wonder if it's because they like him or because they want to make Minseok happy.   
  
Other times during their relationship, it's nice and peaceful. Jongin forgets about all those worries when he's lying next to Minseok in his bed watching a movie or when it's in the morning before Minseok has to get to work and Jongin comes over to get some peace and quiet after getting off a late shift at the bar and Minseok runs his hands through the younger's hair before kissing him on his forehead, cheeks, lips and nose until Jongin's giggling and red in the face. Sometimes there are days when being with Minseok is so amazing that it makes him feel better, like all the worries that he's had in the past about what others think are just worries and they don't matter because what they have is special.   
  
Jongin thinks he might be falling in love with Minseok Kim.   
  
  
  
Minseok takes them to his favorite food truck a couple streets away from his office, the same spot where their third date took place. He holds Jongin's hand up until the minute he has to pay for their meal, carrying it over to a bench under a tree to get some shade on the sunny day.   
  
“Jongin, are you okay? You seem to be a bit off today.” Minseok asks half way through their meal.  
  
Jongin sighs and moves his food around with his fork. He had never talked about his worries (to Minseok, at least) and he wasn't sure how to bring this kind of thing up on a lunch date. Instead he just shrugs his shoulders and hopes Minseok doesn't notice he's lying.   
  
“It's nothing, I'm just tired.” Jongin lies, taking a bite of his food.   
  
Minseok looks him up and down, running his fingers against Jongin's clothed wrists. “Are you sure? You seemed really excited for lunch when we were texting earlier and now you seem upset. Did something happen?”  
  
“I promise, it's nothing.” Jongin says with a very unconvincing voice and he hears Minseok sigh, knowing he could tell something was up. “Now tell me about that new assignment you're working on.” Jongin changes the subject.   
  
Minseok looks hesitant to change the subject but he takes a deep breath before talking about the assignment and taking bites of food between sentences. He's going to be working with Yifan and Luhan on a design for a new restaurant that needs to be done within two weeks to impress the future owners of the restaurant.   
  
“Wow, I'm so happy for you.” Jongin says with a smile. He leans in closer and says, “When it opens I'm going to go just so I can be eating in the building you helped design.”   
  
Minseok laughs and Jongin loves to hear his laugh, a blush coming to his cheeks as Minseok takes the last of the food on his plate and feeds it to Jongin.   
  
“Thank you, Jongin. Maybe we'll make a date out of it.” Minseok jokes.   
  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jongin mutters.   
  
Jongin blames it on the food he just ate and that's why his stomach had those butterflies instead of him and Minseok planning something so far in the future together. He's excited and hopeful because that meant something was going right between them.   
  
  
  
“What's going on with you and your sugar daddy?” Sehun jokes later that night.   
  
Jongin rolls his eyes as he puts the tray on the counter and gives the bartender his table's order. He shouldn't have told Sehun anything about Minseok's age.   
  
“Minseok is not my sugar daddy, he's my boyfriend, Sehun. And we're fine.” Jongin sighs.   
  
Sehun scoffs as he puts the tip he just got into his back pocket, a new set of people sitting down at the other end of the bar.   
  
“Yeah, that's why you sent me a series of texts with that sad face emoticon. You sent it to me for fun.” Sehun replies, taking out his phone to show him the proof of the sad emoticons he sent Sehun right after he dropped Minseok back off at his cubicle. He showed Jongin the message that had almost twenty sad faces and a reply to him asking what was wrong. “By the way, you never replied. So what's up?”   
  
The bartender places all the drinks on the tray, Jongin thanking him before grabbing it and carefully making his way back to the table with Sehun following him with his phone still out.   
  
“It's nothing, Sehun. Just.. Something I'm worried about.” Jongin says.   
  
“So are you concerned your sugar daddy finally realized that you're a big nerd who loves dogs too much and went to find someone his own age?” Sehun asks as a joke until he sees that Jongin almost spills the one martini on the poor girl sitting in front of him and he mutters a shit under his breath while Jongin apologizes ten times before walking away, his neck red from embarrassment. “Is that why you sent me that message? Are you really worried that he's going to dump your nerdy ass?”   
  
Jongin sighs. This is definitely why he should have messaged Taemin about this instead. At least Taemin wouldn't call him a nerd.   
  
“He's working with Yifan and Luhan on a new design for a restaurant and earlier when I went to go have lunch with him, Yifan had his hand on Minseok's thigh.” Jongin says. “What if he thinks I'm too young for him and he wants to go for someone his own age? I can't give him things that Yifan could give him.”   
  
Sehun laughs and it makes his mood turn instantly. What did Sehun find so funny about his situation?   
  
“Is Yifan that hot guy he brought to the bar with him two weeks ago? If so, then you've got nothing to worry about Jongin. He's straight.” Sehun says.   
  
“It's not just Yifan I'm worried about, it's just..” Jongin shrugs his shoulders, unsure on how to explain. In his past relationships, Jongin had always been confident in the relationships, but being with Minseok is different.. “I can't give him what he deserves. When I look at someone he works with or is friends with, they are all better looking than me, definitely have more money than I do. He went to college! I barely finished high school... Sometimes I feel like I'm lower than them, y'know?”   
  
Sehun's eyes widened at how serious Jongin's feelings about this were. He sat down in one of the empty seats in at the bar and he rested a hand on his friends shoulder.   
  
“But Minseok doesn't treat you like that, right?” Sehun wonders.   
  
Jongin immediately shakes his head, picking at one of his fingers nails, “No, he doesn't. His friends don't either, it's just how I feel about it.” Jongin shrugs. “Sometimes when we go out with them they are talking about how much money they have. Did you know one of his friends just bought a house? _A house_ , Sehun! He just decided one day to get a house because the apartment he had was 'too small' so he went looking and put a down payment on one. I've been living in the same small ass apartment with you, Taemin and that other guy who barely talks to me.”   
  
“First of all Jongin, his name is Kyungsoo and I've been trying to hint to him that I'm in love with him for the past year.” Sehun rolls his eyes.   
  
“If we dated, would you care about all these things?” Jongin says his thought out loud.   
  
Sehun looks as though he is actually thinking about it, like he's going to give him a good answer with some good advice along with it but then Sehun's scrunching his nose like he's just smelled sour milk and he shakes his head.   
  
“Jongin, as much as I love you, I would not want to date you. I'd be afraid you'd talk too much about dogs and the science of fried chicken or something like that.” Sehun says and Jongin chuckles. “Talk to hyung about it and see what he thinks. Have you ever tried to talk to him about this?” Jongin shakes his head no, “Exactly. Tell him how you've been feeling.. For all you know, he might just reassure you that he loves your nerdy ass and buy you some fried chicken after you guys have some weird kinky sex because Minseok seems like that type.”   
  
Jongin's eyes widened and started to cough, choking on the air as Sehun winked at him, his smile grew bigger by the second. Not knowing why he was choking on the air the bartender just handed him a glass of a water, both of them muttering thank you before he gulps half of it down. He looks back at Sehun and tries to clear his throat.   
  
“He's twenty eight, Sehun.” Jongin says.   
  
Sehun looks like he's waiting for Jongin to say something else, something that can explain why he isn't the type that Sehun thinks he is. “Okay and? Maybe he might have trouble getting it up but he can still be into some kinky shit.” Sehun replies.   
  
Jongin sighs but he's smiling a little, grabbing his tray and walking away from Sehun, who he can hear is laughing as he walks away from the bar, and he wonders why he was still friends with Sehun.  
  
“Come on Jongin, it could be true!” Sehun exclaims so loud that all of the bar could hear him. “You would know better than I do!”   
  
And that's how Jongin almost got in trouble with his boss after giving Sehun the middle finger in the middle of the bar full of customers.  
  
  
  
Their feet tangling together as they lie next to each other, trying to catch their breaths. Jongin moves closer to Minseok and put his head on his chest, the elder on his back running his hands through Jongin's hair as he rests one of his hands on Minseok's hip, pulling the blanket up to cover them from the waist down. Jongin decides to move down and kisses Minseok's stomach and Minseok starts to laugh because he's always been a bit ticklish there. Jongin kissing his way up until he's at Minseok's collar bone, Minseok's fingers in Jongin's hair at the nape.   
  
“Jongin, we just finished... I'm not young anymore, I need a couple of minutes.” Minseok chuckles but he lets Jongin continue to kiss him all over.  
  
Jongin grins as he presses lazy kisses up Minseok's neck, satisfied with the little noises his lover is making. As he buries himself in the crook of Mineok's neck words start to come up. He tries to stop them from coming up but he can't and the thought of Sehun telling him to talk to Minseok, tell him how he's been feeling is starting to sound like a bad idea. Their on the tip of his tongue when he stops kissing Minseok and chokes out a cry, Minseok bringing him up to look at him face to face and he can see Jongin looks like he has something on his mind, his eyes beginning to water.   
  
They sit up immediately, Jongin following what Minseok does but doesn't say anything, keeping his mouth shut so the words won't come out.   
  
“Jongin, what's wrong?” Minseok says full of worry.   
  
“Nothing,” Jongin tries to say with a little laugh. It's lie and Minseok knows it.   
  
Minseok puts both of his hands on Jongin's face, shaking his head. “I don't believe you. What's wrong? You were also upset at lunch.. Did I do something?” Minseok asks. Jongin shakes his head because of course Minseok didn't do anything wrong it's all his own fault, “Then what's going on?”   
  
“Why are we together?” Jongin asks.   
  
Jongin looks down at their legs that are barely covered with the blanket anymore instead of looking at Minseok.   
  
“Do you not want to be with me?” Minseok whispers so low that Jongin almost missed it.   
  
Jongin looks up at Minseok and he feels as though his heart could break because of the hurt on Minseok's face and he put it there. “Of course I want to be with you, I want to be with you for a long time.. But I mean, why are we together? I'm not good enough for you.” Jongin explains and Minseok's mouth falls open, ready to say something, but Jongin continues, “I can't give you much. I'm barely making it by with my job at the bar and sometimes I feel like my dream of becoming a dancer isn't ever going to happen.. You're more experienced, went to college for crying out loud - ”  
  
Minseok scoffs, “What does any of that have to do with our relationship? Jongin, I don't care whether or not you have a certificate saying you went to college, I mean, at least you aren't paying back your tuition.” Minseok says with a little laugh that makes Jongin smile but there is still sadness in his face. “And I don't care if you can't give me things because you don't have that much money because that's not what I want. Do you know what I want?” Jongin shakes his head and Minseok gives him a smile, “I just want you. Not your money or your job title I like you just the way you are.”   
  
“But why did you pick me? You could have picked Yifan or Luhan or someone else your own age, not someone who's five years younger.” Jongin says sounding like he might cry.   
  
Jongin's heart is beating faster than normal, he's sure Minseok can hear it. He's voicing one of his biggest worries to Minseok and he can't believe he actually using advice Sehun gave him.   
  
“Jongin, Yifan is straight. He's got something going on with one of the Jung sisters that own the clothing store down the street from our building. And Luhan.. He's just my friend.” Minseok shakes his head, bringing their foreheads together. “You've got nothing to worry about Jonginnie, because I want you.. Even if you are five years younger than me, because age doesn't matter when you feel this way about someone. If anything,” Minseok scoffs, “I wonder why _you_ are with _me_. I'm the older one.”   
  
Jongin says with a smile, “I'm with you because I love you.”   
  
Minseok pulls back and looks Jongin up and down, his smile fading. Maybe he said it too soon? What if Minseok didn't feel that way yet?   
  
“I love you too.” Minseok says calmly with a small smile.  
  
Minseok brings Jongin's hand closer to kiss his knuckles and Jongin snickers, bringing a wide grin to the elder's face. He couldn't believe he listened to Sehun's advice and it turned out well, maybe he should say thank you and buy him his favorite bubble tea.   
  
Now when he's with Minseok things are better, he feels at home and he doesn't ever want to let go of that feeling. His worries are still there when he goes into Minseok's cubicle to see Luhan sitting so close that he's almost leaning into Minseok as they discuss floor plans for the new restaurant, but now Jongin can see how Minseok is hesitant about inviting Taemin out with them ever since he caught Taemin's hand on the small of Jongin's back laughing in the crook of his neck. Jongin still feels weird when he's out with Minseok's friends and they talk about money, but Minseok runs his hand up and down his thigh acknowledging that he knows how Jongin feels and there is no need to worry and it's enough to calm Jongin.   
  
Jongin loves Minseok and Minseok loves Jongin.. And that's all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my LiveJournal. This was my first time writing Xiukai, which I wrote for a prompt! I hope you enjoy. ❤️


End file.
